


[垣一]你的名字

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:34:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24032095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある垣根帝督×一方通行过去捏造第二位7岁第一位5岁
Relationships: Accelerator/Kakine Teitoku
Kudos: 7





	[垣一]你的名字

那个孩子很不一样。  
在食堂排队的人群里，垣根一眼就发现了他。  
尽管这里挤着三十几个饥肠辘辘的孩子，穿着统一的服装，拿着统一的餐盘，被训练得很好，安安静静地排成两列纵队。但是垣根从一开始就被队伍末尾的那个生面孔所吸引。  
并不是因为他比其他孩子看上去更幼小，或是拥有稀罕的白发这些外貌上的特征，而是不那么直观的、非物理层面上的与众不同。  
于是垣根端着餐盘站到角落等了一会，故意跟他坐到一起。  
研究所的食堂对工作人员提供自助餐，对被视为研究对象的孩子们每餐则只供应一种定食，因此两人餐盘中的内容完全一致——合理配比的碳水化合物、蛋白质、蔬菜、水果，以及几粒药片。  
那些小小的圆形药片是粉红色和粉蓝色的，仿佛在假装自己是什么糖果，实际上（至少表层）不甜也不苦没有什么味道，这里每个孩子都会它深恶痛绝。最初几次服用或多或少都会有副作用，身体习惯之后副作用会减轻，但是阴影已经产生，即使是垣根也会将它们埋在米饭里哄骗着自己吃下去。  
“你是新来的吧？”  
回想起来这个开场白实在老气横秋毫无创意。  
对方无视了垣根的搭话，抓起药片放进嘴里咽了下去。  
“诶？！”  
小孩子都会对药片有天然的抗拒，即使不知道吃了会难受，也不会这样干脆，还第一个就去吃它。莫非他是那种把讨厌的食物首先吃掉的类型？  
“这个，最好吃些东西之后再吃，不然这里会痛，头也会痛。”垣根指了指自己的胃部。  
他当然知道胃怎么说，但是不确定新来的孩子是否能理解，一般来说进入研究所的年龄是5岁，还没有上小学，大家的词汇量参差不齐。  
依然没有回话，新来的孩子开始用勺子将饭菜送进嘴里。  
觉察到无法达成交流，垣根放弃继续尝试，也专心吃起索然无味的晚饭。

不成功的食堂搭讪是垣根的故意，之后在洗手间撞见就完全是个巧合了。  
听到最里面隔间传出的声响就觉得有点不妙，等到隔间的门打开，看到他红着眼睛走出来，嘴边湿漉漉，果然没有猜错。  
“你这么做如果被发现，会被关小黑屋还有注射哦——不老实吃药就要被打针了。”  
新来的孩子沉默着打开水龙头，用手心接水，漱口并洗脸。  
“不过第一次被发现的话，就说胃很难受忍不住吐了，可以混过去。”  
对方终于抬头看向垣根，对于垣根的亲切疑惑不解的眼神。  
垣根也终于看清了他的脸，之前因为前发太长又一直低着头，都没有发现他的眼睛是红色的——不是指因为呕吐而充血的眼白和眼眶，而是瞳孔和虹膜。并且他的睫毛也跟头发一样是白色的，像挂了霜一样。  
可能是注意到了垣根的视线，他又低下了头。  
“呃……”垣根从短裤的口袋里摸出一块独立包装的粗点心，塞到了他的口袋里，“肚子空着会睡不着，熄灯之后吃了它吧。”  
那是父母上次带来的零食中的珍贵的最后一块，垣根也不知道为什么自己会把它送给第一天见还不知道名字的人。  
由于不同年龄不同组别，除了在食堂之外都没有其他见面的机会。第二天晚饭时垣根又故意跟他坐到了一起。  
经过一天的努力，垣根扮演着7岁的孩子应有的言行，从被称呼为老师的研究员那里旁敲侧击地挖出了关于他的情报。现在即使他保持沉默，垣根也知道他跟大家不同，不是在幼稚园阶段来到学园都市，而是从婴儿时起被学园都市内的设施养育的孤儿。因此虽然也在5岁时进入研究所，却已经在进行能力开发，或许从没断奶的时候就开始了。以为自己是前辈，实际上到底谁的资历比较久还很难说。  
“昨天……谢谢你。”没想到今天是他先开口。  
“你叫什么名字？”垣根也决定直截了当一点。  
他思考了一下，报出了一串数字。  
“不是问你的编号，是本名。我叫垣根帝督，是这样写的。”垣根用手指在桌面上画了一会，“诶？你会认汉字吗？”  
“我叫……”他思考了一会，仿佛在搜索记忆，最后像是证明自己会认汉字，将自己的名字也用水写在了桌面上。  
相当普通，但又有点可爱的名字。  
不过还是我的名字帅气。垣根在心中暗暗得意。

第三天没有在食堂见到他，垣根很确定不是自己看漏了，那个发色想要看漏也很难。  
不会是真的被关小黑屋了吧？  
第四天还是没有见到他，第五天垣根终于忍不住去问老师。  
“前两天刚来的那个白色的小朋友呢？”  
“那孩子啊，测试成绩太出色，单独制定了教学计划个别培养了。垣根君也要加油哦。”  
垣根君也要加油是什么意思，垣根瞬间就理解了。  
果然在每周例行更新的成绩排名表上，一直维持着首位、代表自己的那个编号之上，出现了一个新的编号，正是他说过的那串数字。  
明明他应该还在这个研究所的某处，从此之后垣根却再也没有见到过他，只能通过这张排名表确认他的存在。垣根有点后悔没有告诉过他自己的编号，他可能并不知道每一次都与他相邻的那串数字就是垣根。也可能他根本不会去在意这样一张排名表。垣根却跟这张表较上了劲，可是无论他如何努力，前两位的排名都没有在哪一周发生过变动。  
直到半年后的一天，垣根重新回到了首位。  
代表他那串数字消失了。  
他的存在也从垣根的生活中彻底消失了。

在垣根升入中学那一年，学园都市发生了一件大事。虽然遭到情报管制，由于被害范围太广目击者过多，当时有很多证词在网上流传，其中不乏现场照片。  
能力失控在垣根看来是件可笑而又丢脸的事情，但会造成如此大的破坏，学园都市甚至出动了部队武装镇压，到底什么人有这么强的能力，垣根也按捺不住好奇。当他看到照片时，过去的记忆从心底泛起，酸涩溢满了心胸。  
——是那个孩子。  
垣根很怕失而复得的存在再次消失，持续关注着相关的情报。但他很快发现自己的担心是多余的，在自己得到“未元物质”这个能力名之后，那个孩子也成为了“一方通行”。作为备受瞩目的LEVEL 5之卵，可以轻易获知关于他的各种传言。  
到了这个等级，排名表却依然阴魂不散，垣根又成了屈居他一人之下的第二位。  
就像当年一样，明明都身处在学园都市之中，却没有产生任何交集，只能从他人的传言中确认他的存在。但与当年不同的是，LEVEL 5的名字并不是保密事项，学园都市内人尽皆知，只不过那些中二病患者更喜欢用能力名来称呼他们。

希望你们用本名来称呼我，不要叫我“未元物质”，我的名字垣根帝督。  
他也不是“一方通行”，他明明是叫做——

垣根帝督再一次见到一方通行的时候，距离他们有过交集的那两天，正好过了十年。  
第七学区的学生宿舍间，总有一些出没着无所事事的不良少年的漆黑小巷，仿佛藏匿着污垢的异世界的入口，这种地方平常垣根是不屑于路过的。  
那一天大概是命运使然，在垣根沿着大路走过某个巷口的时候，瞥见巷子里飘出一团白。  
由于一方通行穿着黑色的T恤和深灰色的长裤，大半身体都溶在黑暗之中。一尘不染的白发，还有裸露在外的脸孔和手臂的肌肤，是纯洁的白色。却像是蛆虫，带着腐烂的气息。  
似乎刚刚结束一场无聊的争斗，或者说是单方面的残杀，从他身后传出一阵阵痛苦的呻吟声。而他却毫不在意，仿佛自己才是路过的那个，一脸没有睡醒的懒散表情。  
“ 。”  
垣根喊出了那个的名字。  
一方通行没有看他，没有反应。依然拖着步子向前走去。  
“ ！”  
垣根提高了音量，想必自己的语气和表情也十分紧迫。  
一方通行好像终于听到了，回过头，看向巷子里的那团还在挣扎蠕动的垃圾。像是以为垣根在叫其中某一个的名字。

然后，他与垣根擦肩而过。

看着逐渐走远的那个纤细的背影。  
垣根嗤笑着耸了耸肩膀。

他终于把自己的名字彻底忘记了。  
自然也忘了我。

=END=


End file.
